Welcome to my nightmare
by BukSway
Summary: Un, deux, trois, quatre. Et cela commença par un murmure. One shot.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété intellectuelle de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Résumé : **Un, deux, trois, quatre. Et cela commença par un murmure.**  
Genre :** Symbolisme….Poétique ? Libre choix d'interprétation du texte.  
**Information : **En japonais quatre se prononce « shi » comme la mort, c'est un chiffre maudit, l'équivalent du 6 occidental.  
**Note:** Gloire au Maître !

**Welcome to my nightmare**

Un

La brise estivale, porteuse de murmures, caressait sa peau brûlante. Il était étendu dans l'herbe fraîche, seul avec ce ciel si profond qu'il en avait le vertige, vertige, vertige.  
Il reposait ses jeunes muscles ankylosés et lourds. Il s'était entraîné jusqu'à épuisement dans ce corps frêle, difforme. Il avait la morphologie d'un enfant mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il était un Uchiha. Fier descendant d'une noble et glorieuse lignée. Il devait être à la hauteur. Père, mère, Itachi et tous les autres. On attendait beaucoup de lui.

Les murmures étaient de plus en plus diffus, de plus en plus présents.  
Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il était au milieu de nulle part, perdu dans un océan vert qui embrassait l'horizon.  
Il n'était pas vraiment seul. Elles étaient là, elles, les ombres. Formant un cercle immuable.  
Une ombre immense. Passive. Inoffensive. Oppressive.  
Même si elle avait tendance à l'indifférer, sa présence était d'une manière certaine réconfortante.  
Sans elle, il était définitivement seul.  
Il savait ce qu'elle était : un écho. Sa vie durant elle serait là.

Une tache capta son attention, un morceau de couleur voletant avec une insouciance affolante. Un papillon dont les ailes étaient délicates et fragiles. Il traversait librement les ombres en formant de folles acrobaties. Le papillon dansait pour lui. Il était émerveillé. Le téméraire papillon jouait à le narguer en tourbillonnant de plus en plus près ; jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se poser sur son doigt tendu, curieux. A peine eut-il été entré en contact, qu'il était transformé en poussière, terne et insaisissable.  
Triste, il se rallongea dans l'herbe et tomba, tomba, tomba.

* * *

Deux

Les feuilles mortes chuintaient sous ses pas. Il avançait droit devant lui, ses pieds, plus grands, connaissaient leur destination.  
Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il essayait de s'en souvenir mais il avait oublié, oublié, oublié.  
Il n'avait nul besoin de vérifier pour savoir que les ombres murmurantes étaient toujours là.

Ce fut un reptile souple et agile qui le trouva à une croisée, le serpent dardait sur lui un regard amusé, cruel. _Suis-moi._  
Il parcourut ce qui lui sembla être une longue distance, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le bord d'un cours d'eau. Une rivière.  
Le serpent s'était glissé sous les rochers humides.

Il mit quelques temps à les remarquer. Son grand frère Itachi et son cousin Shisui étaient ensemble. Encore.  
Pourquoi Itachi ne prenait-il jamais le temps de parler avec lui, d'être avec lui ? Il avait toujours un endroit où aller, une chose à faire. Ailleurs, ailleurs.  
L'admiration de son petit frère ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait toujours qu'Itachi attire l'attention de tous.  
Et pourtant il voulait tellement lui ressembler.

Par-dessus les murmures, un éclat de voix le surprit. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, trop rapide pour qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, les deux garçons se battaient. Une terrible certitude le paralysait d'horreur. Son grand frère avait attaqué le premier. Et Itachi était en train de l'emporter avec aisance. La différance de niveau était frappante.

Il voyait son grand frère si fort, si parfait, étrangler sous l'eau son cousin et lui ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas possible pourtant ses yeux étaient fascinés par le spectacle. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas être le témoin de cela. Il retint ses larmes, il suffoqua, il ne put plus respirer. L'eau. Les doigts d'Itachi étaient autour de son cou, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit à travers les eaux troubles les yeux de son frère devenir rouge sang.

* * *

Trois

Le fin kimono d'été qu'il portait ne le protégeait en rien de la morsure du froid. Il était assis en seiza, devant une table en vieux bois. Il était plus grand, plus âgé. Sa mère était installée en face de lui. Elle portait un kimono d'hiver aux fioritures compliquées. Même une coiffure, elle qui ne s'attachait jamais les cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.  
Elle préparait cérémonieusement le thé.

Ils étaient dans une pièce aux proportions modestes et sans fenêtre. Le seul éclairage était dispensé aux moyens de bougies disposées harmonieusement. Les murs étaient des paravents en papiers de riz, derrières lesquels se découpaient de multiples silhouettes. Elles étaient immobiles, attentives, observant chacun de leurs mouvements.

Il avait tant, tant, de choses à dire à sa mère. Et il ne disait rien.  
Le serpent était lové dans un coin sombre, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, il posait un regard malveillant sur sa mère. Il ne ferait rien en sa présence.

Il était calme mais de plus en plus frustré. Il avait envie de parler à sa mère, si présente, si belle.  
Elle lui sourit, il s'apaisa. Et elle lui parla mais il n'entendait rien, rien, rien. Il voyait ses lèvres remuer. Et il ne pouvait ni lire sur ces lèvres, ni parler, ni bouger.  
Pourtant elle lui sourit, encore, et lui désigna la tasse de thé devant lui.  
Il but, incertain. Le thé avait un goût métallique.

Le chuchotement des damnés s'était transformé en bourdonnement sourd, sa mère parlait mais il n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que les fantômes. Les silhouettes s'agitaient de plus en plus redevenant une ombre compacte.  
Ses oreilles étaient gelées, sa mère avait un sourire triste, résignée, comme s'il était déjà trop tard.  
Les murs en papier de riz étaient noirs, les ombres avaient gagné.  
Il y avait des mains glacées sur ses oreilles. Une bourrasque éteignit les bougies.

* * *

Quatre

Il pleuvait. Le ciel était sombre. Il sentait les goûtes d'eau transpercer ses vêtements. La porte à deux battants était imposante. Les ombres avaient gagné en densité. Il attendait.  
Grincement des portes. Itachi aux yeux de démon était là. Il le considéra un instant avant de l'inviter à s'abriter sous son parapluie.  
Il était tellement en colère. Itachi lui intima un ordre de silence : un doigt pressé sur les lèvres.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, c'était le printemps après tout. Il avançait dans les rues noires et vides du district Uchiha, guidé par son aîné, à l'abri de la pluie.  
Les ombres gagnaient du terrain, elles avaient rongé la porte derrière eux, qui avait disparu.  
Les bruits de pluie et les chuchotements des ombres l'empêchaient de penser correctement.

Il crut apercevoir quelqu'un sur les toits, ce n'était pas une ombre.  
La pluie s'insinuait dans son cou, il fut prit d'un effroyable pressentiment. Le parapluie traînait par terre, Itachi n'était nulle part.

Il courut, courut, courut.  
Il savait mais ne voulait pas savoir. Les ombres sifflaient comme des serpents.  
Il remarqua les emblèmes du clan sur les murs suintant de sang qui se mélangeait à la boue. Murs rongés par les ombres.

Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea vers le salon, face aux portes closes. Il savait, savait, savait. Car ce n'était pas un cauchemar c'était la réalité. Il savait ce qu'Itachi avait fait.  
Il fit coulisser les battants des portes.  
Paralysé devant la scène. Les corps ensanglantés des parents, gisant. La lune se reflétait sur les mares de sang.

Il fut foudroyé par une rage destructrice. Il allait tuer Itachi _maintenant _parce qu'il n'était plus le gamin impuissant, il était plus âgé, plus fort.  
Lorsque la silhouette sortie de la pénombre, il s'arrêta net dans son élan.  
Ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas Itachi.  
C'était lui.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux dans le noir, il était dans ses quartiers.  
Ce que lui avait donné Kabuto n'était pas suffisant, il devra augmenter les doses.

**FIN**


End file.
